Baby Blue Eyes
by iheartLukeDanes
Summary: PostPartings. Lorelai and Luke are both on edge after what she did with Christopher. Then...everyone gets a big surprise. Will Lorelai tell Luke the TRUTH? JavaJunkie all the way.
1. She Needs To Shower He Needs To Cry

**Hey Guys!  
So I deleted this story a few days ago...and rewrote it.  
I hope you guys still like it!**

Post Partings of course. Because seriously...Lorelai doesn't need to marry Christopher.

Disclaimer: I don't own it...if I did...Christopher would have been shipped to the other side of the planet so he couldn't screw things up.

* * *

"I don't like ultimatums!" Luke said. 

"I don't like Mondays," Lorelai said. "But unfortunately, they come around eventually."

Luke was shocked by this, to say the least.

"I can't just jump like this!" he told her, trying to reason with her. He was foolish enough to think it would work.

"Well…I'm sorry to hear that." Lorelai said as her heart broke into a million little pieces. "And…I have to go."

As she walked away, she prayed with every fiber of her being that he would come after her. But he didn't. She got into her jeep and drove aimlessly for what seemed like days before deciding there was only one place she could go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------JJ-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lorelai knocked on the door, she felt something she couldn't explain. Extreme…Hurt? Anger? Sadness? She couldn't place it. She wasn't even sure it qualified as an emotion. But as the door opened, all of the tears began to flow again and all she could think of was Luke.

"Hey Chris…" Lorelai said.

Chris looked at her in shock. He'd never seen Lorelai so…vulnerable and upset. He shook his head to clear it and pulled her into his arms.

As he lead her into his apartment, that feeling came flying back to Lorelai. He offered her a drink and after that, she couldn't really think about anything anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------JJ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai awoke to the sounds of the door opening and a little voice saying something. She didn't really focus on that as much as she was focusing on figuring out where she was. As she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, someone kiss her bare shoulder, and a voice whisper "Good morning", she knew she had done something horribly wrong.

The arms around her weren't nearly as strong as the one's she was used to. When he kissed her, the lips weren't the soft one's that she loved so much. In fact, it made her feel downright dirty. And the voice…it definitely wasn't that sexy, masculine voice that she was used to. This one sounded sort of whiny and…childlike. Then…she finally realized where she was.

"Christopher?" Lorelai asked in a small voice. She was close to tears…so it was hard to choke any words out.

"Mm hmm?" he asked as he began to kiss her shoulders again.

Lorelai shuddered, and Christopher took that to be a good thing. He reached to kiss her on the mouth, but Lorelai jumped out of the bed and took the sheet with her. She frantically began to look for her clothes while muttering every curse word she could think of.

"Lor?" Chris asked. "What's wrong? Come back to bed…"

"No." Lorelai said. That was all she could say.

"What's wrong Lor?!" he asked. This wasn't the 'good morning' he was expecting. Not by a long shot.

Then, something in Lorelai snapped. "Damn it, Chris! Don't call me 'Lor'! My name is LORELAI. I quit being 'Lor' 20 years ago."

That ticked Christopher off too, "What is your problem? We just had an…amazing night together and you go crazy?"

"Maybe you had an amazing night," Lorelai began in a syrupy sweet (yet sarcastic) voice, "But I feel…I don't know. Not good."

"Lorelai…stop it. You know I love you," he said calmly. "I know you love me too."

Lorelai laughed. She'll never know why exactly, but she found that to be one of the most hilarious things ever. "I love Luke."

As she said those words, Lorelai realized that they would mean nothing after this. No matter how many times she said it, it wouldn't make the fact that she had just slept with_**Christopher**_ go away. She shook her head as she slipped her dress back on. With tears flowing down her face she said it one last time before she walked out the door, hoping it would help her somehow. "I love Luke."

Chris called after her, but she kept walking. She didn't want to see him right now…or ever again for that matter. Right now, she wanted to get home, shower, and stay in bed for the rest of her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------JJ--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lorelai pulled up to her house the first thing she saw was Luke's truck. She looked around slowly and saw him sitting on her front porch staring at her. For a second she considered leaving. She had no where to go, but she didn't want to see Luke. Just thinking about telling him killed her. She was sure she'd die when he found out. She tried so hard to tell herself that Luke didn't care about her. He had let her go…right? He didn't want her anymore…so he won't care. She almost believed it too… But somewhere in the back of her head, a little voice was practically screaming every word Luke had said to her that made that so completely false. She couldn't leave. She needed a shower. She NEEDED to get the feeling of Christopher off of her skin.

Luke had been there for hours. He had left a note for Caesar to open and searched for her everywhere. The entire town knew about their fight by now…and their…break up? Luke refused to believe that they were broken up. The entire time he waited for her, he'd thought up a thousand ways to apologize and win her back. When she pulled up, any ideas or plans he had made were destroyed by the nervousness he felt. The feeling got worse each second she waited to get out of her jeep. As she opened her door and stepped out, Luke saw tears pouring from her eyes. He didn't notice that she hadn't looked directly at him yet, he just felt the overwhelming desire to comfort her the best that he could.

She had tried so hard not to cry, knowing that when she did, he would run to comfort her. She didn't deserve to be comforted by him. He didn't deserve anything he was getting from Lorelai. Her mother thought she was "too good" for Luke. What Emily would never understand was that Luke was far better than Lorelai could ever hope to be. When she stepped out of the jeep, the tears refused to be held back any longer. Just as she suspected, Luke came running to her side.

"Lorelai…" he began before he was overcome by a thousand emotions. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you…I've been so worried. What's wrong?"

She still hadn't looked him in the eye, or the face at all for that matter. She tried to step past him and towards her house. Just before she made it to her porch, Luke had grabbed her arm and was pulling her around to face him.

"What happened?" he asked. The worry was all too apparent in his voice. Any anger he was feeling toward Lorelai was immediately gone and ready to be fired at whoever had hurt her.

She tried to smile and shake it off. "Nothing's wrong."

Luke didn't buy it. "Damn it, Lorelai."

He sighed and shook his head. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as though he was trying to wake her up. "What happened?"

"You want to know what happened? Last night, I asked this guy that I LOVE to run away with me and get married. 'Cause you know…I thought he loved me too." Lorelai began, going into a rant mode that she and Luke were so prone to do. "But, no. He 'can't jump like that'. So I walked away…and I would have KILLED for the guy to chase after me. But I guess that once again just shows how much he 'loves' me."

By the end of that rant Lorelai was sobbing and Luke was in shock. She pushed past him and just as she got to her door she heard him say something.

"I do love you Lorelai," he said. "I'll do anything to prove it. We can go get married…right now. Whenever. I'll wait…I'll jump. I'll _do anything_."

"It's too late," Lorelai said. She wanted him to go away so she wouldn't have to tell him. She couldn't bear to see how he reacted, not right now.

"No. It's not too late," Luke said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his pickup. "Let's go…let's get married."

"No!" she shouted. "We can't. I don't deserve you."

"Why not?"

"I slept with Christopher last night," she said.

"What?" Luke asked as he jerked his hand away from her.

"I'm so sorry Luke…" Lorelai said. She looked at his face for the briefest second and hated herself for putting that look there.

Luke's heart had shattered. He hadn't felt this horrible in so long. He walked away from Lorelai, not daring to even glance at her. He was still in shock. Lorelai…HIS Lorelai…the woman he had waited so many years for…slept with HIM? The guy she knew he HATED. Was this her sick form of revenge…was she that mad at him? So mad that she would go this far to hurt him? He wanted to yell at her, curse at her, hit something. But most of all…Luke Danes wanted to cry.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Hey guys. Review please? I'll update faster if I have some motivation!**


	2. How Could You?

Here's chapter two...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Luke had been driving for at least an hour before he realized that he had no idea where he was going. Soon he noticed that he had ended up in Boston. He asked a man for directions and later found himself in front of an expensive looking apartment building. He got in the elevator and went to Christopher's door. He banged on the door and waited for him to answer. The instant the door was open; Luke pulled his fist back and slammed it into Christopher's face. As he walked away he realized that he'd never felt so good…and so horrible at the same time. 

-------------------------------------------------JJ------------------------------------------------------

It was late and Lorelai woke up with a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. She looked around and saw that she was back in bed with Chris. They were (of course) naked, but Lorelai didn't remember how she got there. Chris looked up at her and smiled before capturing her lips with his. She was too stunned to respond, so he was able to push her lips apart and slide his tongue into her mouth to touch hers. When she finally realized what was going on she tried to push away, but her arms wouldn't move the way she wanted them too.

She soon found herself trapped underneath him with her arms wrapped around his neck. She was screaming to herself that this was wrong, but her body wouldn't respond to any of the signals her brain was sending out. The door opened and light flooded the room. It seemed that it was especially bright around them. Lorelai looked up and saw Luke standing just inside the doorway staring at her and Chris with a horrifed look on his face. She was finally able to push Chris away and ran after Luke as he walked out of the door. When she caught up with him and pulled him around she saw the tears streaming from his eyes and the heartbreak that was clearly written all over his face.

"How could you?" he whispered.

Lorelai was crying too as she begged Luke to understand. "Luke…please just hear me out. I don't know what's going on here. Just…"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. He looked like he was going to hit her, but he walked over to Christopher's couch and sat down. Lorelai then noticed that he had been carrying a bag on his shoulder. He slid the bag off of his shoulder and reached inside. Lorelai was horrified to see him pull a small handgun out of it. A shiver of fear sliced through her body. He looked at her with hollow eyes as he raised the gun to his head.

"I love you," he said with such finality that Lorelai was sure she would die. He pulled the trigger and there was a loud banging noise that echoed through her head.

Lorelai sprang up in bed and covered her mouth to quiet the sobs. She saw a stack of books that had been knocked to the ground scattered around her bedroom floor. Paul Anka was sitting at the foot of her bed with wide eyes asking her to forgive him. She laid back down and cried into her pillow. That was one of the many nightmares she had had in the past 36 hours, and it wasn't even the worst.

She had not had any contact with the outside world since she had spoken to Luke. Out of those 36 hours, she had been out of bed for about one and sleeping for about eight. The rest of her waking hours were spent thinking of Luke and all of the ways she had screwed up their relationship. She knew this wasn't doing her any good…but what else could she do? Leaving the house wasn't an option, she was sure everyone knew by now about her and Luke's argument outside of her house, so everyone knew about her sleeping with Chris. She couldn't handle the sympathetic looks that would be on every face that she would come into contact with.

After another hour or so of torturing herself with thoughts of Luke she decided she needed some kind of contact with ANYONE. So she picked up her phone and dialed Rory's number.

"Hello?" Rory answered her phone. She was anxious because she had seen her Mom's name on caller ID. Of course she knew about everything that had gone on, but she knew her mom would need some time to "wallow".

"Hey kid." Lorelai said, trying to sound as lighthearted as possible.

"Mom! How are you?

"Oh. Okay, I guess. How about you?"

"I'm alright. Mom…" she began tentatively. "What's going on? Everyone in town is freaking out and I'm pretty concerned too."

"It's nothing." Lorelai said.

"Really, then why hasn't anyone seen or heard from you in almost two days?"

"I've been sick…" Lorelai said, not even trying to sound convincing. She knew that Rory knew what was going on.

"You're lying," Rory said angrily. "I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Rory, no." Lorelai said firmly.

"I love you. See you soon," Rory said just as firmly. She hung up the phone before Lorelai could object and left for Stars Hollow.

--------------------------------------------------JJ------------------------------------------------------

**Crap Shack**

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked through the front door. There was no response but she knew she'd find Lorelai upstairs in her bed.

When she walked into her mom's room she was surprised to see that Lorelai wasn't in her bed. The jeep was there…and she knew Lorelai wasn't going to go walking around town at this time. There would be too many people out and everyone knew.

"Mom?" she called again? She frantically ran through the house and saw Paul Anka coming out of her room. Rory quietly opened her door and saw her mom lying pitifully on her bed, she looked horrible. Lorelai Gilmore was almost never sick and always had a beautiful glow about her. Now…she looked pale and weak. How long had it been since she'd eaten? Showered? Moved? Has she even had any coffee?

Rory rushed to her side and noticed that she was awake.

"Hey kid," she said softly.

"Mom…" Rory said. She was starting to tear up too. Seeing her mom this way killed her. "What's going on? Why are you in here?"

"He's everywhere," Lorelai said. Tears began to flow from her eyes again. "There's some little piece of him everywhere. His things are all over in my room…the living room…the kitchen. He's fixed something in every room. Yours just doesn't have as much of…him…in it as the others do."

"What happened with Luke, Mom?"

"I…slept with…your dad," she said so quietly, Rory was hoping that maybe she'd heard her wrong.

"You WHAT?"

"I slept with your dad."

Rory jumped away from her mom and began to pace around her bed.

"How could you?" she said quite loudly. "How could you cheat on Luke? You guys were ENGAGED!"

"I didn't cheat on him!" Lorelai said. "We had broken up that night."

"What? Why?"

"I…I told him that he had to marry me 'now or never'. He said no." Lorelai said forcefully. "HE didn't want ME, Rory. Not the other way around."

"No, Mom. Luke couldn't have…he WOULDN'T say no to YOU. He loves you Mom…more than anyone could imagine. Everyone knows that."

"Well…not anymore."

"Mom…something caused Luke to say no…but it's not because he doesn't love you! And no matter what…when you break up with someone…ANYONE…you don't go sleep with Dad, especially not when you break up with LUKE. Did you even _**think**_ before you went there Mom? You had to know what was going to happen! I just…I can't believe you."

Rory angrily walked out of the room and slammed the front door shut as she left Lorelai stunned. What, like she hadn't told herself all of this at least six thousand times? Luke didn't deserve that…but what could she do? It was done. They were done.

--------------------------------------------------JJ-------------------------------------------------------

After he had punched Christopher that day, Luke had gone back to the diner and been on the receiving end of dozens of sympathetic looks ever since. He'd thrown out just as many customers, burnt almost all of the food he'd cooked, and lost almost all business those first couple of days. The ever faithful Kirk was there every day giving Luke "support". This of course only further agitated him. He had grudgingly accepted the fact that Kirk was trying to help him, so he wasn't too harsh on him. Today was the day that April was coming to visit again. She hadn't seen him since before…the break up. It hurt so bad just to think of Lorelai. Punching Christopher had made him feel better for all of two minutes. Then the aching pain of his broken heart had returned and things just went downhill from there. The entire damn town had been by every day. Of course, everyone had to ask him "how he was doing". How did they think he was doing? 'Oh, I'm just fine. Suns out, birds are singing, things are just great.' The town was full of idiots! When April got there, he smiled and acted like things were "just great". He still had to make this work; he wouldn't let this get screwed up too.

* * *

**Hmm...Not sure how I feel about this chapter.  
Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed for the first chapter.  
I noticed a lot people read, but didn't review.  
Please, please, please review. It means so much.  
I'll update soon!**


	3. Yeah, Before

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Your friendly neighborhood disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. :( Sad, isn't it:(**

On with the show!

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since the Christopher incident. She hadn't spoken to anyone but Rory and Sookie about it, and even then, it was talked about once then buried in the back of their minds for good. If anyone even came close to mentioning it, Lorelai skillfully changed the subject and got away before they could ask. After that first week she'd settled into a routine of sorts. No one questioned it at first. It was just good to see Lorelai out and about again. To a random person, it appeared that Lorelai got up in the morning and went to work. There was always a smile on her face and she didn't seem in the least bit upset.

But the people that were closer to her noticed that she still wasn't the Lorelai Gilmore they all knew and loved. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and hardly ate. While they all knew she had always had exponential amounts of energy, they couldn't comprehend why she was never still. She was always going somewhere, doing something. As hard as people tried to get her to take a break and rest, she would always find something else that "had" to be done. Babette would see the lights in her house on until almost two in the morning and then see that she was up by six the next day. The main problem was that not a single soul had seen her drink coffee in the time since the break up. This was something to be concerned about, when she wasn't drinking as much coffee as she could, there was something horribly wrong.

---------------------------------------------------JJ------------------------------------------------------

They just didn't get it. They didn't get that she slept as little as she could because she hated dreaming of him. The good dreams were so much worse than the nightmares. She'd dream of being in is arms or kissing him sweetly. She couldn't deal with that. Not now. Not yet. It was true that she couldn't drink coffee. Just the smell of it made her gag. Not that she wanted any anyhow…it reminded her of him too much. This was her second week of being in the bathroom at 6 AM puking into her toilet bowl. She thought that it was just an illness from stress, so she went to the doctor to see if there was ANYTHING he could do at all. She definitely wasn't expecting to hear what he had to say.

"Well…congratulations are in order Miss Gilmore," her doctor said.

"What?" Lorelai asked. Was this his sick way of telling her she was dying?

"You're pregnant," her doctor said with a smile. "I have to run a few more tests soon, so I'll need you back here in about two weeks. Okay?

Lorelai nodded dumbly. Her thoughts were racing and she couldn't keep them straight. How could she be pregnant? This wasn't possible. As she walked out the door something made her ask one question.

"How far along am I?" she asked in a small, scared voice.

The doctor was surprised by her reaction, "Umm, about five weeks. Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Lorelai choked out. This seemed even more improbable. The last time she and Luke had...

"_I love you so much Lorelai…" Luke had said._

_She smiled and pulled him down by her side for a long kiss. As they reclined onto the pillows of what was now THEIR bed, Luke pulled her as close as he could._

"_I love you too," Lorelai whispered in his ear. She softly kissed a trail from his ear to his mouth. When she got to his mouth, she teased it with small pecking kisses all around it. He soon tired of her teasing and captured her mouth in a sweet kiss. Their tongues explored each others mouths as Luke slowly pulled her shirt up over her stomach. They regretfully had to break the kiss so he could quickly remove it, but even that short absence felt far too long._

Lorelai shook her head to get rid of the memory. It had nearly brought her to tears right there in the doctor's office.

"So…um. You-You want me to come back in…two weeks, right?"

After making an appointment with the doctor, Lorelai walked slowly to her jeep. She couldn't believe it. At one point, she was sure it was one of those amazing dreams that she would soon wake up from. But as the tears began to fall from her eyes, she realized this was real.

She was pregnant with Luke's baby.

---------------------------------------------------JJ------------------------------------------------------

Luke was feeling unusually happy today. It definitely wasn't a "big" happy, but he was happy nonetheless. It just felt like there was something to be happy about. As he was serving Babette and Patty their usual Friday lunch he saw Lorelai walk by. She looked up and their eyes locked for the briefest moment before she turned away and began to walk faster. Luke could tell there was something bothering her, but he didn't feel that he had the right to pursue it. It probably wasn't anything big. It was just Lorelai right? She was a big drama queen. He went behind the counter to fill out some order forms and he heard Babette talking about Lorelai. He'd deny it to the very end, but he was curious as to how she was doing.

"She hasn't had a drop of coffee since the break up," Babette said quietly. She looked around to see if anyone was listening, when she was mildly certain no one was, she continued with her gossip. "I feel so bad for the poor girl. I mean, we all know what happened, but everyone makes mistakes right?"

"Yes, they do," Patty said. "I actually think she got hurt more than Luke did. Have you seen Luke having any major problems? We didn't see him for one day, and then he was back like nothing had gone wrong. We didn't see Lorelai for almost 4 days and you can tell the poor dear is still torn up about it."

"Rory stormed out of the house the day after…ya know…and I heard that she wouldn't talk to Lorelai for a couple of days!"

"That must have been so awful for Lorelai. Her two best friends wouldn't talk to her…Now she still only has the one."

"Such a shame…" Babette said. As she and Patty began discussing other people's personal lives Luke looked under the counter to see Lorelai's mug sitting there. He'd put it down there so no one else could use it. Not that any townie would have, just as none of them dared to sit in the first stool at the counter. That was Lorelai's stool. It was perfectly positioned so she could talk to him and annoy him whenever she felt the need to.

'_Has she really not had ANY coffee? She looked thin too, kind of pale. God, I miss her.'_

Luke knew that one day, they'd be friends again. He'd always wanted so much to be more than that to her. He'd wanted to be the one to hold her at night and have children with her. Then when he got it, he foolishly took advantage of it. He'd let that slip through his fingers twice. There's no way he could get it back. They would never get their "middle".

------------------------------------------------------JJ---------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was walking through town trying to clear her head. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was pregnant. She wasn't quite paying attention to where she was going and she had somehow ended up walking past Luke's. When she looked up for just a second her eyes had locked with his. That familiar feeling she got whenever she saw him spread through her body and it broke her heart. She quickly looked away and walked just a little bit faster. He looked fine. He looked…normal, like nothing had ever gone wrong. She would kill to be "normal" again.

When she got to her house she pulled a couple of boxes from her garage and took them inside. They were "Luke" boxes. She'd gotten rid of everything that reminded her of Luke except the things that were in those two boxes. It didn't feel right to throw it all away. So she'd kept the things she felt were significant to their relationship. She sat them down and just stared at them for awhile, almost afraid to open them. She didn't want to cry again. Crying was exhausting and she'd done it way too much lately.

Sighing, she ripped the tape from the top and slowly opened the first box. In it she found pictures, notes they had written each other, the earrings and necklace he'd given her, and her favorite of his flannel shirts. When she felt a tear slowly roll down her cheek, she put everything back in the box and closed it. She wasn't quite ready for this yet. Rory would be there soon, so she put the boxes in her closet and ordered a pizza for them to eat while watching Willy Wonka.

While she was waiting for Rory to come home, she sat on the couch with Paul Anka and sorted through her thoughts. She thought about Luke and all the good times they had had, how badly she'd messed everything up, and how she could never fix it. Paul Anka seemed to sense that she was upset so he nudged her leg with his nose and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She'd always laughed when he'd done it before...Now it just brought an almost unnoticable smile to his face.

"Mom!" Rory yelled when she walked through the front door.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled back.

"Hi," Rory said. "So I noticed the garage was open when I pulled up. Is Kirk in there naked again?"

"Oh…no. I got something out of there a little bit ago."

"Oh. Okay," Rory said. Her mom had sounded kind of sad when she'd said that. Had she gone through a Luke box? "You went to the doctor today, right? What did he have to say? You're not going to die are you? If you do…I get your entire movie collection right?"

"Yepp. I have two weeks left to live. And there's no way you'd get my movie collection. They're all being buried with me. Nice try though."

"Darn. So what'd he really say?"

"Rory, I need you to stay calm," Lorelai said, trying to remain calm herself. She wanted to tell Rory and she wanted both of them to be excited.

"I was just kidding about you dying…you know that right?" Rory said. She was a little worried by her mom's tone.

"I'm not dying. Quite the opposite actually…" Lorelai said nervously. "Rory, I'm pregnant."

"Like…with a baby?" Rory asked. How could her mom be pregnant? This wasn't supposed to happen.

"No, with a puppy," Lorelai said. She rolled her eyes to add even more sarcasm to the comment. "Yes. With a baby."

"Wow, um, okay," Rory said, trying to stay calm. She had to think about this rationally. "When are you going to tell Dad?"

"I'm not," Lorelai said with an intentional pause. "It's not his baby."

"WHAT?!" Rory said. Now she could get mad. "Who else have you been with? It was bad enough that you were gonna be pregnant with Dad's baby. But now some random guy? This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"It's not like I planned it Rory! And…it wasn't some random guy."

"Well who was it then?"

"Luke."

"What? That's not…" Rory began. "That's not possible. You guys are back together?"

Lorelai smiled and sad smile and shook her head, "No. We're not back together."

"Then how is this possible?" Rory yelled.

"I'm five weeks pregnant," Lorelai said softly.

Rory finally got it. "So it happened…before?"

"Yeah, before." Lorelai said sadly.

----------------------------------------------------JJ---------------------------------------------------

**TBC….**

**So…how'd you like it? Did you…like it? Love it? Hate it? Think it was just okay?**

**I don't want to do this…but I think I'm gonna need a minimum of ten reviews to put of the next chapter. I know people have been reading it…but if I don't get many reviews, I guess I'll just stop with the story.**

**So REVIEW people!**

**Ha-ha…I just noticed this. In either season 4 or 5…Lorelai and Rory were talking about laundry.  
****And Lorelai got mad at Rory for "stealing" her word.  
Anyone know what word it is? (Hint: I used it near the beginning of this chapter.)  
I'll give you a Scooby Snack if you get it right!**


	4. There's Gotta Be A Law Against That

**So…I pretty much rewrote this chapter.**

**Because…I want the story to go a different way. I know, I suck.**

**But after a long break…I realized what I want from this story.**

**Please lower the shotguns. **

**Read…and ENJOY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Rory and Lorelai had spent about a week just trying to understand the whole "pregnant Lorelai" concept, they were finally able to get to the excitement.

"Mom?" Rory asked one day. They had been sitting there silently for the past fifteen minutes and Rory knew her mom was waiting for HER to be excited before she would show how excited she really was.

"Hmm?" Lorelai asked, turning to face Rory.

"You're having a baby," she said with a big smile. She jumped into a big hug with Lorelai and she could almost feel all of the tension falling off of her mom's shoulders. After a long bout of screaming and jumping around, Lorelai and Rory collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles.

"So…" Lorelai began tentatively. "This is good?"

"Yeah," Rory said with a big smile. "This is good."

"What names have you come up with?" Lorelai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked innocently.

"Oh, I know you. You are **my** daughter, and I have come up with at least 15 names for each sex. So I'm guess that you have almost as many."

Rory glared at her mom before smiling guiltily. "Fine, 6 names total."

"Liar!"

"Okay, okay! 8 names each."

"Ha!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You can't lie to Mommy."

"So what about you Ms. Creativity? What names have you come up with?" Rory asked teasingly.

"Well of course, Lorelai is high on the list," Lorelai said.

"Of course!"

"Then there's Isabella, Adriana, Casey, Mandy, and Mia for a girl." Lorelai said. "And Adam, Enrique, Joshua…and of course…William or Luke…for a boy."

"Enrique, seriously?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, or something else sexy and exotic. Pierre? Marcello?" Lorelai said teasingly.

"Haha," Rory said, sticking her tongue out.

"Your turn!" Lorelai exclaimed with the giddiness of a young child.

"Fine…I had Lorelai and Mia too of course, and also, Michelle, Aubrey, or Lily for a girl."

Lorelai nodded her approval of the names.

"Then for boys I was thinking William or Luke too. Then…Nicholas, Robert, Sam, or…" Rory trailed off.

"Or???"

"Richard…" Rory said.

Lorelai smiled at Rory's idea and nodded her approval of that one as well. "Yes, well, if we name him Richard, he will have mighty big shoes to fill."

"True, very true."

They spent the rest of their day writing down their ideas for baby names and making plans for their future. They both knew that there were a lot of things to work out, but they would just relax and enjoy the happiness for just a little while longer.

* * *

Lately, the town had noticed that they were seeing a lot more of both of the Gilmore girls. Lorelai and Rory were constantly out walking around town now. They always seemed to be incredibly happy about something. There were lots of giggles and tons of whispering. Were the people of Stars Hollow suspicious? Darn right they were. And you know just how far they'd go to figure things out.

"Hello Lorelai, dear," Ms. Patty said in a sugary sweet voice as Lorelai and Rory walked past her giggling.

"Hi Patty!" Lorelai said and paused.

"How are you?" Patty asked, her voice full of question.

"Oh…fine," Lorelai said.

"And you Rory?" she asked, hoping to get a little more out of her.

"Great," Rory said. "Oh shoot, we're gonna be late Mom!"

"Oh no," Lorelai said. "Bye Patty!"

"Bye!" she yelled as Lorelai and Rory ran away. Yes, something was definitely up. They were happy about something, but what?

* * *

As Lorelai and Rory walked out of the doctor's office about two months later, they were practically squealing with joy. They were giggling and hugging each other like crazy. (They left the actual squealing for when they got home.) On the drive back to Stars Hollow, they talked about nothing but how cute and little the baby had looked on the ultrasound.

"Oh my God!" Rory said as they walked through their front door.

"Yeah…" Lorelai said. "Another Gilmore girl."

"I don't know if the world can handle another one."

"Me either…Maybe there's a law against it. We should check."

Lorelai was waiting, knowing that Rory would bring up the dreaded subject soon. She knew that she had to tell Luke. She definitely didn't want her daughter to have to run a DNA test on a bunch of different guys just to find out who her dad was. Of course, she didn't want to deprive Luke of thirteen years with his daughter either.

"Mom…" Rory began cautiously.

"I know," Lorelai said with a sigh.

"When?" Rory asked.

"I don't know kid. It's not gonna be easy. I mean…I can't just walk into his diner after…everything…and say 'Hey Luke. I'm gonna have a baby. Nice weather. Oh yeah, by the way, the kid is yours. So…can I have my coffee?' Yeah, that would go over real well."

"It doesn't have to be like that…"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at Rory as if asking "Do you have a better idea?"

"Well…" Rory said. "What if you just sat him down and you guys just talked for a little bit. Get back into…whatever it is you guys have. At least try to tell him."

Lorelai had to prolong this in the best way that she could…

"Okay," she began. "What if I just try to be friends with him…to start with?"

Rory looked at Lorelai, unconvinced.

"Rory, I can't go in there with us fighting and tell him that I'm pregnant with his kid!"

"Fine," Rory agreed grudgingly.

"Thank you," Lorelai replied simply. It was a sticky situation she'd gotten herself into. The scary thing was, that she'd always been good at talking herself out of a situation or making it seem better than it was. But she had no idea as to how she was going to "fix" this one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC…**

**And there you have it folks.**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**School + family drama one stressed out Yeska.**

**I promise promise promise that we will not have another April Nardini on our hands. Luke will know. And Luke will know SOON.**

**Just trust me…okay?**

**Review please?**


End file.
